


Illuminated By The Night

by j_gabrielle



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Fic, even if I did not write it, i blame swietlik, off camera sex times happening, short fic, this story makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Come.” He coos, licking the side of Sebastian’s parted lips. “Take what you need. Feed.”</i>
</p><p>Based on the Tumblr post <a href="http://swietlik.tumblr.com/post/57732246888/sebastian-monroe-as-vampire-in-my-current">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminated By The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swietlik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swietlik/gifts).



> This is entirely Swietlik's fault. I know this isn't the prompt you gave me on Tumblr, but I hope you're okay with this for the time being. <333
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes that you might find. I wrote this in less than 20 minutes and with a big cup of Slurpee rushing through my veins.

The candlelight flickers as the dark figure unlatches the door. He hesitates for a moment, as if afraid of what may be waiting behind the door. Shaking himself, he pushes against the heavy wood with his palm.

Inside, the silver moon spills in through the singular window high on the wall. There is no furniture in the room save for the singular four poster bed draped in heavy brocades. The figure unclasps his cloak, letting it pool around his feet as the door creaks to a shut behind him.

“Miles?”

The pale body on the bed shifts, his harsh breathing loud in the silence of the room. “Miles?” He calls again, sitting up.

“I’m here.” The dark figure says, walking into the light of the moon. He stops after a few steps, jutting his chin out. “Have you…?”

“No.” The man on the bed laughs hollowly. “There was a pretty wench that caught my eye tonight. She would have been easy and I-I wanted to. But…”

“But?” Miles swallows, stepping forward despite himself.

The man on the bed moves into a crouch. Slowly, he crawls over to the edge of the bed. Miles holds his breath as he reveals himself into the light; the moon’s caress brushing over each and every single inch of his naked form as he straightens himself into a stand. The light illuminates his form in a gentle halo, painting the lines of his body a white glow.

Miles feels the air in his lungs empty in a rush. The sight of his lover in the nude will never cease to arouse him.

“All I could think of when I thought of draining her was the memory of how you taste on my tongue.” He whispers, eyes flashing an electric blue—the sign of his hunger. “All I could see was the sight me through your eyes and how you felt when I sunk my teeth into your skin.”

“Sebastian…” Miles sighs, reaching out to pull him into an embrace that feels like holding a pillar of ice. “Sebastian…” He buries his face into the crook of his neck.

“Miles, I haven’t fed.” Sebastian murmurs, pressing his hands against the top of Miles’ spine.

Miles chuckles softly, “I’m sorry. It must be hard for you.” He pulls away. Wordlessly, he brings their lips into a kiss, revelling in the sharp taste of chill and rust. He leads his lover back onto the bed, shrugging out of his loose tunic and breeches. Gently, he guides his vampire into another kiss. When he feels the body against his shiver imperceptibly, he smiles, taking pity on his bloodlust. “Come.” He coos, licking the side of Sebastian’s parted lips. “Take what you need. Feed.”

He cries when he feels the familiar pinpricks of pain against the side of his neck, the breathy sounds of his lover suckling. Miles cradles Sebastian’s head, closing his eyes in pleasure. This is only the beginning of their night.

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the lack of updates recently. I have been accepted into a degree programme and I am knee-deep in preparations to move states. The past week has been an exercise in mental and emotional exhaustion. I promise to try and post all the fics I have been meaning to post before my big move, but let's be honest here; this will probably be the last fic I post before I am due to leave. 
> 
> Fingers crossed that that won't be the case though... ;) Thanks for reading this!


End file.
